Pups Get Skunked
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Bayberry and Everest | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = September 24, 2016 December 1, 2016 March 11, 2017 March 28, 2017 April 12, 2017 | writer = Charles Johnston | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a Space Toy" | next = "Pups and a Whale of a Tale"}} "Pups Get Skunked" is the first segment of the 20th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. When Everest gets sprayed by a skunk, the pups delicately try to tell her she needs a bath! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Robo-Dog *Mr. Porter *Katie *Cali *Jake *Bayberry *Julia Goodway *Julius Goodway *Precious' brother (cameo) *Seagulls (cameo) *Bunnies (cameo) *Unnamed brown cat (cameo) *Unnamed black cat (cameo) *Unnamed baby deer (cameo) The pups are out looking for bayberries, knowing that if they don't find them quickly they won't be ripe anymore. However, when Everest mistakes a skunk for a cat, she ends up getting sprayed by it, disgusting the other pups, but causing Marshall to start sneezing because of allergies. Everest refuses to go take a bath to get rid of the stink until she finds the bayberries, and Chase calls Ryder, who's busy playing checkers with Robo-Dog, to let him know of the problem. Ryder suggests keeping Everest busy and try to lure her away from the berry hunt to Katie's Pet Parlor to get her cleaned up ASAP. While the pups lure Everest into town and to Katie's, at Porter's Café, Mr. Porter is just serving his customers their sausage pizza when the skunk that sprayed Everest appears, scaring Mr. Porter and his customers into the safety of his restaurant for protection. Trapped by the skunk, Mr. Porter calls Ryder to warn him of the situation. Meanwhile, the pups reach Katie's, and after Katie recoils in disgust at Everest being skunked, Everest agrees to take a bath, but once inside, she scares out all of the other animals, finally convincing her that the skunk smell on her is worse than she thought. Ryder gets Mr. Porter's call for help and summons the pups to the Lookout, but due to his allergies with the skunk smell, Marshall opts to take the slide instead, while Everest takes the elevator up for the first time with the other pups. Thanks to a seagull, Marshall gets up the slide, and joins the lineup. After Ryder briefs the pups, he selects Rubble to help lift the skunk away from the restaurant, and at Everest's suggestion, selects her to use her snowplow to pull the wagon with the skunk on it back to the woods. With that, the team deploys, and Everest gets to go down the slide for the first time to her vehicle, which is waiting at the bottom, and they head to the restaurant. Once there, at Mr. Porter's reprieve and willingness, Ryder uses some of the fruit from the outside stand to lure it away to the wagon, where Everest notices that the skunk is favoring two of its paws and is limping, indicating it's injured. Seeing that, Ryder calls Marshall, and despite his hesitation, he switches from his firefighter uniform to his EMT uniform, and arrives to check the skunk over, seeing that it has a thorn in its front paw. Marshall removes it with his tweezers, but then sees another one in the skunk's back paw, but scared of knowing how close it is to the skunk's tail and stink sac, he's too frightened to pull it out, so Everest does it instead. The skunk gives Marshall and Everest kisses as thanks for their help, and though Marshall sneezes again, the skunk understands and won't spray him. Soon enough, Everest recognizes the thorn to be from a bayberry bush, and has the skunk lead them to where it found it and got the thorns in its paws. Later, the gang meet up with Jake, and reveal they've found a bucket-full of bayberries for him, compliments of the skunk, whom they've named Bayberry as a result, though Jake is scared off at first at being skunked, he comes back to dig into the bayberries with everyone else as they all share a happy moment with meeting a new friend in Bayberry the skunk. *Use his crane to safely lift the skunk away from Mr. Porter's restaurant. *Use her snowplow to pull the wagon to carry the skunk back to the woods. *Find what is wrong with the skunk. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Everest - The Snowy Mountain Pup front cover.jpg|link=Everest the Snowy Mountain Pup|''Everest the Snowy Mountain Pup'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Première neige ! DVD.jpg|link=Première neige !|''Première neige !'' PAW Patrol The Windsurfing Pig & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Windsurfing Pig|''The Windsurfing Pig'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Get Skunked's Pages Category:Everest is on the title card Category:Everest is a first responder (S3) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S3) Category:Written by Charles Johnston Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Mr. Porter calls the PAW Patrol Category:2016 Episodes Category:Debut of a recurring character